


A Loosing Battle

by EducationalAdmiral



Series: Adrien's Bad Days [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Tbh what am i doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EducationalAdmiral/pseuds/EducationalAdmiral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plagg had told Tikki that it would happen eventually. </p>
<p>One day a miraculous holder would ask the burning question, "Why are we even fighting, if there is no real way to win? Won't there just be more Hawkmoth's and Chat Noir's and Ladybug's after me? Why should I fight? Why was I chosen to fight the kwami's battles?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Loosing Battle

The battle wasn't over, but they were both tired of fighting. Growing annoyed with putting on masks and pretending that they could win. They were growing older, and their patience was growing thin. 

After a battle involving an actress couldn't get the lead, who had been dubbed Spotlight, Chat Noir gave up completely. As Ladybug purified the akuma, he let his staff slip through his fingers and clatter to the stage floor. The sound rang out in the empty theater, over rows of seats where he could imagine countless people who would bare witness to his breakdown.

Plagg had told Tikki that it would happen eventually. 

One day a miraculous holder would ask the burning question, "Why are we even fighting, if there is no real way to win? Won't there just be more Hawkmoth's and Chat Noir's and Ladybug's after me? Why should I fight? Why was I chosen to fight the kwami's battles?"

"And should they ask the question," Plagg explained, "they will want answers. We don't have any. They might leave us, Tikki." 

For some reason, Tikki hadn't taken him seriously.

But now, seeing Adrien ask the question, she realized how serious Plagg had been. 

"Bye-bye little butterfly," Ladybug spoke with a weight to her tone that had never been there in her youth. She sounded exhausted, most likely because she was. She watched as the now pure insert fluttered away, energetically and excitedly. 

Sometimes she wished she could fly away. 

She turned her head to the young woman who was sitting on her knees, hands clutching a small piece of paper that held the results of the casting, which had been torn moments prior. 

"W-where am I?" She questioned. Her heart was loud in her ears. She looked as if she was going to cry.

The woman looked up at Ladybug, and down at the paper. She sighed, her shoulders dropping.

"I suggest you go home," Ladybug instructed. "It's better if no one figures out it was you who was akumaized. Look up 'Spotlight' when you get back to your home." 

She rubbed the woman's shoulder as she stood up. Spotlight ran out of the theater.

Ladybug watched as she left, turning to Chat Noir after the woman had fled. Her eyes widened what she saw his staff on the ground.

"Pound it?" She ask, putting out a fist. Her voice was quiet. He ignored her. 

"Chat, what's wrong?" She put her yo-yo up, and walked over to him. 

"We are getting too old for this, Ladybug." His voice was calm. She was surprised that he used no cutesy nickname. She was just plainly Ladybug. 

"Too old?" 

"Yeah. This was all fun and games ten years ago but," He hesitated for a second, weighing the pros and cons of what he was about to say. 

"Doesn't it bother you?"

"Does what bother me?"

"All the lying, Ladybug. All the secrets. One day, one of us could be killed in battle and- and no one would hear from our normal personas again. We could just drop off the map, and our kwamis could move on and choose someone else. No one would even notice we were gone. Doesn't that bother you?"

Her hand shook, and she placed it gently on his shoulder. He flinched away. 

"You say that like we can't defend ourselves. We've been at this ten years, and we've never lost." She put on a fake smile. 

"But what if one day we do? All these little battles.. But we can't find Hawkmoth. We can't really beat him. I'm just getting tired of fighting a battle I can't win. It's getting harder and harder to keep this secret.."

"I know," She rubbed small circles on his back, standing next to him. His bright green eyes were staring off into the distance. 

"And we can't even tell each other," He sighed. "It's just exhausting, you know?"

She nodded. 

"I just can't help but think that we should give up. Maybe they'll give the miraculous to another set of teenagers and ruin their lives."

"No, Chat. They can't do that."

"But why not?" His voice grew sharp. "Why is it our job to fight their battles?" 

"Because it just is, Chat."

"But why?!" He turned his head to face her, her eyes widening when she saw his bright green eyes were wet with tears. His breathing was heavy.

Plagg had said this would happen. He understood bad luck. He could easily figure out what would be the worst possible thing to come out of a situation.

That's why he was thankful he had Tikki. Her good luck could balance out all his bad. Her bright, optimistic Ladybug could always balance out his dimmer, pessimistic Chat Noirs.

A yin and yang, two parts of a whole. Working perfectly together. That's what made the two great. 

"Because they can't fight on their own. And if we don't fight for them, no one will. Hawkmoth will take over Paris. We both know that can't happen." 

Chat Noir shut his eyes, taking a few deep breaths. 

"You're right, you're right." He wiped his eyes with his gloved hand. 

"I'm always right." She grinned, punching his shoulder lightly. 

"Yeah," He smiled back as her. He put out a fist.

"Pound it?"

"Pound it." She tapped her fist on his, and then pulled him, putting a kiss on his cheek.

"Now come on, let's go before the interviewers get here."


End file.
